sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Παράδεισος
Παράδεισος Paradise και η Εύα, στον θεσπέσιο Παράδεισο, καθώς συζητούν ανέμελοι, με τον Θεό\Χριστό, πριν επιτελέσουν το περιβόητο "προπατορικό αμάρτημα".]]. ]] thumb|300px| [[Γυμνότητα Παράδεισος Αδάμ Εύα ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράδεισος Αδάμ Εύα ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράδεισος Αδάμ Εύα ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράδεισος Αδάμ Εύα ]] - Ένας Μυθικός Τόπος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παράδεισος" σχετίζεται ενδεχομένως ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " παράδοση". Δηλαδή, κάτι που παραδόθηκε από τον Θεό στον άνθρωπο. Εισαγωγή Σήμερα, "παράδεισο" ονομάζουμε όμορφους τόπους, κυρίως αυτούς με πολλά δένδρα, φρούτα, ύδατα, πτηνά και αιώνια γαλήνη. Έτσι, αναφέρονται ως παραδείσια μέρη, αυτά που βρίσκονται μακριά και που δεν μπορούμε να τα απολαύσουμε. Βέβαια, αυτός ο παράδεισος, είναι τις περισσότερες φορές μία ουτοπία, γέννημα της ανθρώπινης φαντασίας, ένα ευχάριστο όνειρο. Αρχαιότητα Οι Πέρσες (από τους οποίους προέρχεται η λέξη) ονόμαζαν παράδεισο ένα μεγάλο κήπο με φρούτα, άγρια ζώα και πτηνά, λίμνες κ.ά., που ανήκε στο βασιλέα τους. Ήταν δηλαδή τόπος ανάπαυσης, τόπος ευτυχίας. Από την Περσική Γλώσσα η λέξη εισήχθηκε στην Έλληνική Γλώσσα και στην συνέχεια στις γλώσσες των άλλων Ευρωπαϊκών λαών. Βίβλος Από θρησκευτική άποψη, στην Βίβλο, παράδεισος λεγόταν ο πανέμορφος κήπος στην Εδέμ, όπου ο Θεός έβαλε τους πρωτόπλαστους. Οι τέσσερεις ποταμοί της Εδέμ Για τον καθορισμό τής τοποθεσίας τού Παραδείσου, υπάρχουν στοιχεία στη Γένεση 2/β΄ 10-14: "Ποταμός δε εκπορεύεται εξ Εδέμ ποτίζειν τον παράδεισον. εκείθεν αφορίζεται εις τέσσαρας αρχάς. Όνομα τω ενί Φισών. ούτος ο κυκλών πάσαν την γην Ευϊλάτ, εκεί ού εστι το χρυσίον. Το δε χρυσίον της γης εκείνης καλόν. και εκεί εστιν ο άνθραξ και ο λίθος ο πράσινος. Και το όνομα τω ποταμώ τω δευτέρω Γεών (Γιών κατά το Εβραϊκό). Ούτος ο κυκλών πάσαν την γην Αιθιοπίας ("Χους" κατά το Εβραϊκό). Και ο ποταμός ο τρίτος Τίγρις. Ούτος ο προπορευόμενος κατέναντι Ασσυρίων. Ο δε ποταμός ο τέταρτος Ευφράτης". Οι γνωστοί Τίγρις και Ευφράτης Ο Τίγρης και ο Ευφράτης είναι οι γνωστοί ποταμοί που πηγάζουν από τα όρη τής Αρμενίας και χύνονται στον Περσικό Κόλπο. Αυτή είναι μία προφανέστατη ένδειξη ότι ο Παράδεισος ήταν στη Μεσοποταμία. Ο άγνωστος Γεών thumb|300px| [[Ελυμαΐδα Κυσσία (Σουσιανή) Περσίδα ---- Χόασπις Ποταμός Πασίτιγρις Ποταμός Ευλαίος Ποταμός Κοπράτης Ποταμός ]] Αν και ο Τίγρης και ο Ευφράτης ήταν γνωστοί, ο Γεών (ή Γιών) αποτελούσε πρόβλημα, καθώς η Γένεση αναφέρει ότι αυτός είναι "ο κυκλών πάσαν την γην Αιθιοπίας" ("Κους" κατά το Εβραϊκό). Προφανώς, δεν είναι δυνατόν να είναι η Αιθιοπία της Αφρικής. Εδώ το Εβραϊκό κείμενο αποδεικνύεται ορθότερο, καθώς αντί για "Αιθιοπία" αναφέρει τη χώρα "Χους", τη χώρα που κατοικούσαν οι Κούσιοι ή Κασσαίοι ή Κοσσαίοι ή Κασσίτες. Κατά την Ελληνιστική Εποχή, οι Κασσίτες και η τοποθεσία της χώρας τους δεν ήταν γνωστή, και η προσπάθεια τών ερμηνευτών να συμβιβάσουν την ιστορία της Γένεσης για την Εδέμ με τη Γεωγραφία του Κόσμου που ήταν γνωστή σε αυτούς, οδήγησε σε σφάλματα. Έτσι λοιπόν αυθαίρετα, ο Γεών ταυτίστηκε με το Νείλο και η χώρα Χους με τη Κουσία, ομώνυμη χώρα της Νουβίας την οποία διαρρέει αυτός. Οι Κασσίτες επανευρέθησαν μόνο κατά τον 20ο αιώνα μ.Χ. σε αναφορές για αυτούς που βρίσκονται σε αρχαία σφηνοειδή γραφή. Στην 3η/2η χιλιετηρίδα ο Γεών ήταν ένας ποταμός που συναντούσε τον Ευφράτη λίγα μίλια νότια από εκεί που συνδέεται ο Τίγρης , κοντά στο Αμπαντάν. Πρέπει να ήταν ο Χόασπης, σημερινός παραπόταμος του ποταμού Ευλαίου (σημερινός Karun), και πηγάζει από το όρος Ζάγρος, στο βόρειο μέρος της Ζαγραίας οροσειράς. Τότε ο Γεών διέρρε τη χώρα του Χους, δηλαδή την χώρα των αρχαίων Κασσιτών, οι οποίοι κατοικούσαν τότε στην Ζαγραία οροσειρά ανατολικά της Βαβυλώνας και νοτιοανατολικά της Ασσυρίας. Η ετυμολογική σύνδεση μεταξύ των ονομάτων "Γεώ-ν" και "Χόασ-πης" είναι εμφανής. Οι Κασσίτες ήταν αρχικά ένας νομαδικός ημι-ινδοευρωπαϊκός λαός. Κατά την πτώση τής Βαβυλωνιακής αυτοκρατορίας, αυτοί κατέλαβαν την Βαβυλώνα και εγκαθίδρυσαν, για τέσσερεις αιώνες, την δική τους αυτοκρατορία. Μετά το τέλος της Κασσιτικής περιόδου, το όνομά τους λησμονήθηκε. Ο άγνωστος Φισών Οι σημερινοί ερευνητές θεωρούν ότι ο Φισών αντιστοιχεί σε μια ξηρή κοίτη που ονομάζεται Βάντι Αλ-Μπατίν, της οποίας η αρχή βρίσκεται μέσα στην πιο χρυσοφόρα πρεριοχή της Αραβικής Χερσονήσου, στα βόρεια της Μεδίνας. Επιπλέον θεωρούν ότι δεν ρέει πλέον για τα τελευταία 4000 έτη. Έρεε κατά τη διάρκεια της 5η/4ης χιλιετηρίδας π.Χ. οπότε το κλίμα ήταν ακόμη υγρό. Πήγαζε από την Αραβική χερσόνησο και ενωνόταν με τον Ευφράτη στο ίδιο περίπου μέρος που ενωνόταν ο Χόασπης, αλλά βέβαια προερχόταν από την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. Αργότερα, ίσως περίπου το 2000 π.Χ., αποξηράνθηκε. Πρόσφατα, η κοίτη αυτή υποτίθεται ότι ανευρέθηκε από δορυφορική φωτογραφία, από τον Φαρούκ Ελ-Μπαζ του Πανεπιστημίου τής Βοστώνης. Ο τελευταίος συμπέρανε, ότι ο ποταμός αρχικά επήγαζε για πλέον τών 650 μιλίων από τα όρη της Χετζάζης (στη Σαουδική Αραβία) προς το Κουβέιτ, όπου ενωνόταν με τον Ευφράτη. Η ιστορία αυτής της αποκαλύψεως δημοσιεύθηκε από τον Τζέιμς Σάουρ (1996: 52-57,64) στο Περιοδικό τής Βιβλικής Αρχαιολογίας. Το σημείο όπου κάποτε ο ποταμός αυτός διοχέτευε τα ύδατά του, ήταν γνωστός στον αρχαιολόγο Λέοναρντ Γούλεϋ, που στο βιβλίο του "Οι ανασκαφές της Ώρειας (Ur)", περιέγραψε πως ο ποταμός αυτός μαζί με τους άλλους τρεις, δημιούργησαν, με τις προσχώσεις τους, την πεδιάδα της Μεσοποταμίας. Ωστόσο πιθανότατα ο Φισών δεν έχει σχέση με τον Αραβικό ξηροπόταμο αλλά είναι απλά ο Πασίτιγρις, ο δεύτερος παραπόταμος του Ευλαίου (Karun). Αυτός πηγάζει από το όρος Παραχοάθρας που αποτελεί το νότιο σκέλος της Ζαγραίας οροσειράς. Ο Πασίτιγρης, στην Ελληνιστική εποχή, αφού ενωνόταν με τον Κοπράτη (συγχρ. Dez βόρεια του Ahvaz), μεγάλο παραπόταμο του, συναντούσε τον ποταμό Τίγρητα λίγο πριν τις εκβολές του, στον Περσικό Κόλπο. Ετυμολογικά οι λέξεις "Πασί-(τιγρης)" και "Φισών" έχουν αρκετή συγγένεια. Η τοποθέτηση του Παραδείσου Από αυτήν την περιγραφή των τεσσάρων ποταμών της Γένεσης, εξάγεται ότι η Βιβλική τοποθεσία τού Παραδείσου της Εδέμ, αντιστοιχεί με τις δύο γειτονικές περιοχές που ήταν εξαιρετικά προηγμένες για την εποχή τους: την Σουμερία (Sumer) και την Ελυμαΐδα (Ελάμ, Elam). Οι δύο γνωδτοί ποταμοί οριοθετούσαν την Σουμερία ενώ οι δύο άλλοι διέρρεαν την Ελυμαΐδα (Ελάμ). Σταδιακά, η προοδευτική αύξηση τής υλύος (λάσπης) τών ποταμών, μετακίνησε την ακτογραμμή αρκετά μακριά στα νότια, μέσα στον Περικό Κόλπο. Έτσι η θαλάσσια περιοχή όπου οι τέσσερεις ποταμοί είχαν τις εκβολές τους μετατράπηκε σε ξηρά. Έτσι σταδιακά, ο καθένας από τους τέσσερεις ποταμούς γινόταν παραπόταμος των άλλων και τελικά στην σημερινή εποχή κατέληξαν να γίνουν όλοι ένας (ο δίαυλος Σατ-ελ-Αράμπ). Ήδη όμως, από την 1η χιλιετηρίδα π. Χ. η προσχωσιγενής δράση των ποταμών είχε προχωρήσει τόσο πολύ που οι τότε Βαβυλώνιοι αποκαλούσαν την νεο-δημιουργηθείσα προσχωσιγενή αυτή περιοχή χώρα της θάλασσας (Sealand). Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν να προκύψει η μετέπειτα απερίγραπτη σύγχυση σχετικά με την θέση του Παραδείσου. Ο Αδάμ και ο Σουμέριος Άδαπος Σύμφωνα με τη Σουμεριακή ιστορία, η παλαιότερη από όλες τις Σουμεριακές πόλεις-κράτη, και η παραδοσιακή πατρίδα του Σουμέριου Άδαπου (Adapa) που είναι ο ετυμολογικός πρόγονος του εβραϊκού (Αδάμ), ήταν η πόλη Ερύθεια (Eridu), η οποία βρέθηκε, όπως οι μετέπειτα Σουμεριακές πόλεις Ώρεια (Ur) και Ωρύγεια (Uruk, Ερέχ), στις όχθες του ποταμού Ευφράτη. (Τα ερείπια τών πόλεων αυτών, βρίσκονται περίπου 400 μίλια από όπου ο Ευφράτης εισέρχεται στον Περσικό Κόλπο). Ήταν η πρώτη περιοχή που σχηματίστηκε στη Μεσοποταμία από τις προσχώσεις τών τεσσάρων ποταμών. Η Ερύθεια (Eridu), εκκινώντας ως απλός οικισμός, κτίστηκε από τους πρώτους κατοίκους, κατά το 5400 π.Χ., και κατοικείτο τουλάχιστον ως το 2600 π.Χ. Η χρονοθέτηση του Παράδεισου Η παραπάνω χρονολόγηση της Ερύθειας (Eridu) είναι πολύ σημαντική για την επιβεβαίωση τής αφήγησης τής Γενέσεως, και την επιλογή τού κειμένου που θα αποδεχθούμε. Ως γνωστόν, τα εγκυρότερα κείμενα της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης σήμερα, είναι το Εβραϊκό κείμενο, και η μετάφραση των Εβδομήκοντα (Ο΄), που είναι αρχαιότερη από το Εβραϊκό. Στο θέμα των χρονολογιών τής Γενέσεως όμως, οι ημερομηνίες που μας δίνουν διαφέρουν μεταξύ τους κατά 1500 έτη. Έτσι, το Εβραϊκό τοποθετεί τον Αδάμ στο 4000 π.Χ., ενώ η μετάφραση Ο΄ τον τοποθετεί στο 5500 π.Χ. Το 5500 π.Χ. όπως αναφέρθηκε, είναι προσεγγίζει την χρονολογία οίκησης της Ερύθειας (5400 π.Χ.)., της αρχαιότατης πόλης της Σουμερίας. Χριστιανισμός στον Παράδεισο. Η Λίλιθ, υπό την μορφή ανθρωπόμορφου όφεως, αποκαλύπτει στην αγνή Εύα τον καρπό της Γνώσης, ή ακριβέστερα κατά την αποκρυφιστική ερμηνεία, την ερωτική (και όχι μόνον) ανεξαρτησία από τον άνδρα σύντροφό της.]] Στην Καινή Διαθήκη ως παράδεισος νοείται το μέρος εκείνο όπου πηγαίνουν οι ψυχές, σύμφωνα με τη χριστιανική θρησκεία, μετά το θάνατο. Αυτή η έννοια του παράδεισου είναι υπαρκτή σε όλους λίγο πολύ τους λαούς. Οι χριστιανοί φαντάζονται τον παράδεισο στον ουρανό, κοντά στο Θεό, τους αγίους, το Χριστό, τους αγγέλους, επίσης ως έναν κήπο, όπου οι ψυχές χαίρονται την ευτυχία. Όχι βέβαια όλες οι ψυχές, αλλά μόνο των ενάρετων ανθρώπων. Μωαμεθανισμός Οι μωαμεθανοί φαντάζονται τον παράδεισο γεμάτο με όρη από ρύζι, ποτάμια από μέλι και ωραία ουρί. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κόλαση *Διάβολος Βιβλιογραφία *Souer, James A. 1996 ΄΄The River Runs Dry΄΄ Περιοδικό Βιβλικής Αρχαιολογίας, τόμ. 22, Νο 4 (Ιούλιος/Αύγουστος) σελ. 52-57,64. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *oodegr.com *gospel.gr *users.hol.gr Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * [http://www.mega.nu/ampp/eden/ Returning to Eden] investigates the Garden of Eden motif from a political, historical, and philosophical perspective, viewing it as a precursor of political utopianism. * Smithsonian article on the geography of the Tigris-Euphrates region * Review of the Young Earth Creationist Book "After Eden" Category: Μυθικοί Τόποι Category: Χριστιανισμός